godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyges
Gyges is one of the three Hecatonchires. Having fifty heads and one hundred arms, massive, deformed creatures that are the sons of Ouranos and Gaia. He is a hidden antagonist of the God of War (comics). Greek Mythology Gyges is one of the three Hecatonchires. Having fifty heads and one hundred arms, massive, deformed creatures that are the sons of Ouranos and Gaia. Gyges is the brother of Briareus (also known as Aegaeon) and Cottus. Ouranos banished them to Tartarus for their appearance. They helped Cronos defeat Ouranos, only to be banished once again. The cycle completed itself once again, as they helped Zeus overthrow Cronos, and finally became the guards of Tartarus. In God of War Comics After arriving on the island where the Ambrosia is being kept, Kratos encounters a waking yet angry Gyges, one of the three Hecatonchires, who was the island itself and has remained dormant. The Hecatonchires (while trapping Kratos in his vines) revealed that he had been awaiting Kratos' return. Gyges then revealed his intentions of using the Ambrosia to revive its brothers and taking control of the world. He soon belays his desire of vengeance on Kratos due to the fact that on the Spartan's first quest for the Ambrosia, a hundred of his arms were burned off in his battle with Helios' Champion, after which he vowed vengeance for Kratos' actions as he was forced to go through a very long healing slumber to await the second time Kratos would seek the Ambrosia. He states now that he has awoken, he will achieve his goals of world domination and vengeance on Kratos who assumed godhood in his time of slumber. Kratos, however, escaped the vines of Gyges and revealed that he intended to destroy whatever Ambrosia left on the island, as disciples of Ares desired to use it to revive their fallen God. Gyges pleaded to Kratos not to destroy the Ambrosia, as it kept him immortal, but saw his pleas fall on deaf ears, as Kratos used the Flames of Apollo to set the island ablaze. As Gyges' life ended in agony, the Tree of Life and all its Ambrosia had been incinerated. Trivia *Gyges' brother Aegaeon, appears as a Titan-sized prison in which Kratos is held in God of War: Ascension, and is the first boss in the game. Cottus has not appeared in the series yet. *Although they are brothers, Gyges and Aegaeon look very different; this is most likely because the physical appearances of the Hecatonchires cannot be equal to each other. As they were so hideous, no exact being could match any of them. **It is also possible that the art designers for God of War: Ascension wished to create a new design in order to gain a separate identity for the brothers. *Apparently Gyges knows Kratos is Zeus' son as he calls him "Son of Zeus", though this might be due to Kratos being a god and most are the children of Zeus and Gyges may unknowingly have called Kratos the correct term. Gallery gyges 1.jpg|Gyges awakens! 394px-Spire_of_asclepius_6.jpg|Gyges tries to devour Kratos. Gyges_super.jpg Kratosattacksgyges.jpg|Kratos attacks Gyges. Related Pages *Aegaeon *Hecatonchires *Ambrosia *Spire of Asclepius Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Hecatonchires Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Monsters